Foam soap dispensers generally form foam by mixing a stream of liquid soap with a stream of air in a chamber under force or pressure. In order to obtain a more homogenous texture of foam, the mixed stream of liquid soap and air is passed through a mesh (or screen) in a mixing chamber to generate the foam. The liquid soap is dispensed using various types of pumps, such as displacement piston pumps, peristaltic pumps, rotary pumps, gear pumps, etc. Similarly, the air is added to the stream by either using a type of pump or by sucking the ambient air into the mixing chamber and mixing it with the liquid soap stream, as is the case in manually operating soap dispensers. As can be seen in FIG. 1, a soap dispenser 10 may be mounted on a counter 12. However, the reservoir 14 for the liquid soap and the air source 16 may be mounted or located a distance away from the actual dispensing location (i.e. the dispensing opening) 18 of a dispenser spout 20. Typical distances can exceed 2 feet. In one type of setting, the dispenser spout 20 typically has a dispensing opening 18 which dispenses the foam. In hands-free operation type of foam dispensers, a sensor such as an infrared sensor 22, is mounted proximate the tip of the dispenser. The sensor 22 senses a user's hand underneath the dispenser, and sends a signal to a controller 24, such as a microprocessor, which in turn sends a signal to operate a pump 26 for pumping the liquid soap from a reservoir 28 and to a pump 27 for pumping the air from a source 30 air into a mixing chamber 32. The controller may be coupled to a power source 25, such as a battery or an electricity source for powering the controller, sensor and/or the pumps. In order to obtain a better texture of foam, one or more screens 34 (typically two or three screens) are placed in the chamber. The distance 36 between adjacent screens is typically within ⅜ of an inch. In cases, such as that shown in FIG. 1 where the liquid and air supply pumping locations are located at a distance from the dispensing opening 18 of the dispenser such that the foam generated by the mixing chamber has to travel at a distance from along a dispensing line 40, as for example at a distance greater than 10 inches, the quality of the foam is significantly reduced by the time it travels from an outlet 38 of the mixing chamber to the dispensing outlet 18. In addition, the foam generated by the mixing chamber that is not pumped out of the dispenser outlet 18 remains within the dispensing line 40 from the mixing chamber to the dispenser outlet. Thus, the next time a user tries to obtain foam, the user obtains the stale foam that has remained within line 40. In some cases, the mixing chamber 34 is placed adjacent to the nozzle foam to avoid the problem indicated above. However, in such dispensers, the quality of the dispensed is strongly dependent on the type of the liquid soap, the mixing ratio of liquid soap with air and the pressure applied to deliver the liquid soap and the air. Consequently, the user is limited to using the type of liquid soap specified by the dispenser manufacturer in order to maintain the quality of the foam promised by dispenser manufacturer. As such, the quality of the foam obtained with these types of dispensers varies from user to user, and may depend on how long the foam has remained within the dispensing line 40. Moreover, these types of dispensers are typically designed for a specific type of liquid soap. Thus, the quality of the foam produced is dependent on the type of liquid soap used. Consequently, a more robust foam dispenser is desired that can produce a more consistent quality of foam even when different types of liquid soap are used.